Su diario secreto (ONE-SHOT)
by SmallWriter
Summary: Después de la muerte de su amada Nicole, Harry encuentra un cuaderno y decide leerlo, ¿Qué habrá escrito allí dentro? ONE DIRECTION


**Su diario secreto**

Aun con las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro caminé hacia su cuarto.

Louis, Liam, Zayn y Niall me miraban atentos con sus ojos rojos por el llanto.

Ninguno podía creer lo que pasaba, mi cerebro todavía trataba de procesar las palabras de aquel médico cuando rompió mi corazón en millones de pedazos, quemando uno por uno. Ese era el dolor que sentía ahora.

_-Lo siento, la señorita Nicole Mahone ha fallecido en un accidente automovilístico. Mis condolencias para usted y su familia._

Cuando mis rodillas se debilitaron y tocaron el frío suelo, lloré desconsoladamente recordando la última vez que la había visto.

Llevaba unos jeans color azul, una remera negra con algunas letras en blanco, y sus infaltables Converse rojas. Podía describir cada detalle de ese momento. Sus ojos cristalizados, llenos de tristeza y preocupación me observaban salir de su departamento con rabia.

Me arrepentiré toda la vida de haber salido de esa puerta sin decirle cuanto la amaba.

Mis amigos llegaron corriendo a consolarme, pero su lástima no era lo que necesitaba ahora.

Los ignoré y me apresuré a llegar a aquella puerta, la abrí.

Todo estaba tal cual como recordaba, como si ella aun estuviera aquí. Su cama se cubría con una frazada rosa, había posters en su pared, algunas zapatillas desordenadas esparcidas por todo el espacio, y en su escritorio de madera retratos y cuadernos.

Me senté en la silla mirando mi reflejo en el espejo colgado de su pared. Cualquier persona que me conociera juraría que ese no era yo. Mi rostro antes pálido ahora lo estaba todavía más, unas ojeras muy pronunciadas enmarcaban mis ojos verdes, y mi cabello más desalineado que nunca.

Tapé mi cara avergonzado de todo lo que le había hecho pasar.

¿Y ahora qué haría sin ella? Mi mundo se derrumbaba, y me era irreal creer que no volvería a verla jamás. _Le hice tanto daño._

Mis ojos vieron un cuaderno de cuero sintético violeta, inmediatamente lo agarré. Nunca lo había visto. Lo abrí para ver si estaba escrito, y así era. Su desgarbada letra cubría algunas pocas páginas con un lapicero azul.

_20 de octubre de 2013__._ Leí mientras me dirigía a cerrar la puerta, volví y me acosté, sabiendo que esto era para rato.

_Hoy ha sucedido de nuevo, esto me está matando lentamente._

_Todos los días desde hace un mes, se va golpeando la puerta de mi departamento luego de una discusión._

_Sé que algo le sucede y quiero ayudarlo, pero no me deja._

_Mi vida tomó un giro repentino sin ni siquiera darme cuenta. El brillo de mis ojos cafés se está desintegrando poco a poco por él, por lo que me hace sentir._

_De tratarme como una princesa pasó a mirarme como basura, como si fuera nada más que una molestia. Pero siempre está aquí, puntual._

_Esto me está matando lentamente porque sé que quiere alejarse de mí. Y no sabe cómo._

Jadeé, lágrimas caían sin control impidiéndome seguir leyendo. Mi pequeña princesita había sufrido por mi culpa. Ya lo sabía, pero el hecho de que sea confirmado por ella misma dolía más que nada.

Traté de seguir con la lectura a pesar del agua salada que ahora inundaba mis ojos.

_21 de octubre de 2013__._

_A veces, cuando cree que estoy dormida, me maldice a mí y maldice al mundo._

_Esto me está matando lentamente porque de repente deseo morir y siento que ha cumplido su cometido._

_Lo amo y lo odio por hacerme sentir así._

_Lo amo, por todos los momentos que pasamos juntos. Lo amo por hacerme creer que junto a él la vida podía ser como en los cuentos de hadas. Lo amo por lo que yo era cuando estábamos juntos. Lo amo por ser quien __era.__ Lo amo a pesar de todo._

_Lo odio por ser quien es ahora. Lo odio por destruir todas las fantasías que tenía de un mundo color rosa. Lo odio por no dejar que le ayude. Lo odio por llorar por su causa cada vez que me deja. Lo amo._

_22 de octubre de 2013__._

_De nuevo se va, de nuevo me deja. La historia se repite._

_Esto me está matando lentamente._

_Escucho música y lloro. Veo como pequeños hilos de sangre en mi muñeca crecen hasta manchar el piso._

_Luego tendré que limpiar._

Dios Santo, ¿esto era por mi causa?

Quería llorar, pero mis ojos no me dejaban. Parecía como si ya no tuviera agua en el cuerpo.

No podía creer que ella llegara a cortarse, pero lo peor es que yo no me había percatado.

_23 de octubre de 2013__._

_Lloro de nuevo sintiendo impotencia._

_Esto me está matando lentamente._

_Creo que por unos minutos sus ojos verdes me miran con el amor que sentía antes por mí. Pero desaparece tan rápido como llega y es reemplazado con frialdad._

_No sé porque sigue aquí si ya no me quiere._

_Está arruinando mi vida, y la suya también._

_Pero a pesar de todo esto lo amo más que a nada. Cada vez que veo sus ojos mi corazón late tan rápido que creo que se va a salir de mi pecho._

_A pesar de no ver su hermosa sonrisa de nuevo, soy feliz mirando su rostro._

_24 de octubre de 2013__._

_No lo culpo, juro que no lo culpo._

_Sé que él no es así. Sé que algo sucedió. Sé que su amor por mí está escondido en algún lugar de su corazón._

_Sé que las personas no cambian de un día para el otro._

_Pero esto me daña, y a él no parece importarle._

_Esto me está matando lentamente._

_28 de octubre de 2013__._

_Nada ha cambiado._

_No tengo nada para decir. Esto me está matando lentamente._

_30 de octubre de 2013__._

_Mañana es Halloween, hace unos meses había planeado una fiesta de disfraces, pero ahora es imposible. _

_Viene todos los días, a la misma hora, siempre con la misma expresión._

_Deseo que termine con esta relación de una buena vez. Pero estoy feliz porque aún no lo hace._

_Es un mar de sentimientos en el que me estoy hundiendo. Trato de nadar hasta la superficie, veo que mi familia y mis amigos me tiran cientos de salvavidas. Pero el agua me arrastra lejos, y me es imposible agarrarlos._

_Esto me está matando lentamente. _

_6 de noviembre de 2013__._

_Por fin felicidad._

_Anoche hicimos el amor. Y me demostró que me ama como la primera vez. Solo que hay algo que le impide demostrarlo._

_Creí que iba a cambiar, pero no fue así. Al otro día amanecí sola._

_Él no apareció durante unos días._

_Esto me está matando lentamente._

_17 de noviembre de 2013__._

_Solo escribo para saber que estoy viva._

_23 de noviembre de 2013__._

_Ha vuelto. Pero no de la forma que yo deseo._

_Volvió físicamente, lo volví a ver. Pero sigue alejado de mí._

_Esto me está matando. Ahora más rápido._

_Puedo sentir como los hijos que nunca tuve mueren dentro de mi panza._

_Puedo sentir que voy a morir aún más rápido que el que ya murió._

_Puedo sentir que la esperanza de tener un futuro se deshace._

_1 de diciembre de 2013__._

_Voy a salir a caminar. Necesito tomar aire y descansar del caos en el que se convirtió mi vida._

_Harry, te amo. __Cuando te conocía solíamos ser buenos amigos y nos divertíamos haciendo cosas juntos, luego el tiempo nos hiso inseparables y ahora sé que mi vida está contigo._

_Eres la perfección ante__ mis ojos__, por ello te digo que junto a ti puedo sentirme perfecta__._

Suspiré. La amaba tanto, y el hecho de que hubiera muerto no lo impedía.

Lloré incansablemente hasta que mis ojos no pudieron sacar más lágrimas. No quería dormir.

No quería dormir, tener un sueño junto a ella, despertar y ver que la realidad era una mierda.

Esa se suponía que debería ser la última nota.

El dos de diciembre ella había fallecido. Y hoy estábamos a cuatro.

Pero no era así, todavía me faltaba por leer.

La tinta del lapicero parecía estar gastándose, por lo que tenía que forzar mi vista.

_3 de diciembre de 2013__._

_Harry, mi amor._

_Por fin he muerto y aquí soy feliz._

_Solo quiero decirte que no te rindas, sigue con tu vida. Ama a otra mujer que sepa apoyarte como yo no lo hice. Pero te pido que no me olvides, por favor._

_Espero que estés leyendo esto. Traté de dejar mi cuaderno a la vista._

_Mi vida, no hagas nada estúpido. No hagas tonterías. No te voy a dejar solo._

_Por favor, hazlo por mí._

_No te preocupes, ni te sientas culpable. Recuerda que __por más consejos que existan, hay lecciones de la vida que solo entenderemos a base de golpes y tropiezos._

_Estar aquí es hermoso. Si deseabas que esté bien, no podría estar mejor que ahora._

_Te amo, nunca lo olvides._

_Te esperé desde los trece años, en el momento que me enamoré perdidamente de ti, hasta los dieciocho, cuando por fin te animaste a declararte._

_Así que te prometo, te juro, que te esperaré todo lo que sea necesario aquí arriba._

_Antes quería un final feliz._

_Pero cuando vengas conmigo eso ya no será así._

_No quiero un final feliz, quiero una historia sin fin._

_Cuando estés preparado ven._

_Aquí espero._

_Te amo más que a mi propia...__ ¿alma?_

* * *

**_Holaa! ¿Cómo están? _**

**_Yo con un poco de sueño, son las 02:07 de la madrugada jajaja. Pero este One-Shot fue como un "¡BUM!" de creatividad mientras escuchaba "Palabras mudas" de Porta, y_****_... bueno, quería compartir con ustedes esta historia._**

**_Espero que les guste. Aunque desearía haberla hecho un poco mas larga. Tal vez algún día le de un retoque, o le haga una segunda temporada (?_**

**_Bueno, gracias por leer mis ocurrencias!_**

**_SmallWriter_**


End file.
